Promise
by Dae Uchiha
Summary: "Otanjobi omedeto, Sasuke-kun..."/"Hn."/Sebuah janji sederhana yang sulit dilupakan./For Savers Contest: Banjir TOMATCERI/Semi-Canon/RnR, please?


**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**Dae Uchiha present**

**Promise**

**Dedicated to Savers Contest: Banjir TOMATCERI**

**©2011**

**.**

**.**

**Warning: T rated, SasuSaku, OOC—maybe, Semi-Canon, Alternate Timeline, and others.**

**.**

**.**

Cowok berambut raven itu duduk di pinggir sebuah sungai yang cukup deras alurnya. Matanya yang tajam menatap bayangan berwarna kuning kemerahan yang dipancarkan sang sungai. Pagi hari. Matahari mulai menyembul dari ufuk timur, menyinari semua yang terlihat. Pagi hari. Setiap orang mulai beranjak dari selimut mereka, bersiap memulai semua aktifitas. Pagi hari. Daun-daun bergemerisik pelan, menyambut kedatangan sang surya. Pagi hari. Selalu identik dengan sesuatu yang baru, memulai hari yang baru, bahkan memulai kenangan yang baru.

Namun cowok yang baru saja menginjak usia remaja itu tetap terdiam, memandang setiap aktifitas pagi. Duduk tanpa melakukan apapun. Ia tak ingin memulai sesuatu yang baru, dan tak ingin menyimpan semua kenangan lama. Ia ingin waktu berhenti, membiarkannya menikmati semua kenangan yang terlintas dalam benaknya.

Hari ini hari yang spesial untuknya—ia tahu itu. Dan ia ingin menikmati hari ini sendirian, tanpa ada siapapun disampingnya, walau ia merasa perih. Sakit, dan sepi.

Ia merutuk dalam hati. Harusnya ia mulai terbiasa—mengingat beberapa tahun belakangan ini ia memang selalu sendiri di hari spesialnya. Hanya terdiam, merekam kembali semua memori yang telah usang. Ia menyukai itu, sekaligus membencinya.

"_**Otanjobi omedeto, Sasuke-kun!"**_

Tak ada lagi senyum lembut dari sang ibu.

"_**Hn, selamat, Sasuke."**_

Tak ada wajah bijak dari sang ayah.

Bahkan—

"_**Selamat ulangtahun, otouto!"**_

—ia merindukan suara penuh kasih sayang dari sang kakak.

Mengingat semuanya, membuat hatinya sakit sekaligus hangat. Ia menyayangi mereka, menyayangi keluarganya. Ia terbiasa disayang sang ibu, dimotivasi sang ayah, dan dicintai sang kakak. Dan kini, membiasakan hidup sendiri membuatnya merasa kurang. Seakan ada bagian yang hilang—dan ya, memang ada bagian yang hilang.

Memorinya tak selamanya akan terus bisa ia ingat, pasti ada hal kecil namun berharga yang akan ia lupakan. Dan disinilah ia, berusaha untuk tetap mengingat semua bagian, memutar mereka selama seharian penuh. Berdiam diri, menikmati dunia dalam memorinya.

Ia menghela napas tak kentara. Ia merindukan mereka. Sangat. Selamat ulangtahun dari ibu dan ayahnya, serta pesta kejutan kecil dari kakaknya.

.

.

.

Cewek berambut soft pink itu menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri dengan gelisah. Ia tak menemukannya. Ia tak menemukan sang pujaan hati—orang itu justru menghilang di saat hari istimewanya. Ini kedua kalinya Sasuke menghilang di hari ulangtahunnya. Sekarang dan setahun lalu. Sakura menyadari itu. Ia menyadari cowok itu selalu menghilang dihari ulangtahun setelah kematian seluruh keluarganya. Dugaan Sakura, Sasuke berada di mansion Uchiha seperti tahun lalu—setahun lalu ia melihat Sasuke di bawah sebuah pohon Sakura di rumahnya, dan cewek itu tak tega untuk mengganggu, ia merasa Sasuke membutuhkan privasi.

Tapi kali ini nihil.

Padahal Sakura sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri akan mengucapkan selamat ulangtahun pada Sasuke, menebus kalimat yang tak ia ucapkan tahun lalu. Kali ini ia tak akan membiarkan Sasuke sendirian di hari ulangtahunnya—ia membayangkan seandainya kali ini ia membiarkan Sasuke maka cowok itu akan selalu merayakan ulangtahunnya sendirian selama ia hidup. Hah! Memikirkannya saja membuat Sakura merinding.

Sakura sudah hampir mencarinya berkeliling desa, memeriksa mansion Uchiha, menanyai setiap orang yang ditemuinya dijalan, namun tak ada yang melihat keturunan terakhir Uchiha itu. Di mana Sasuke-kun-nya?

Ketika hari menjelang sore—dan bahkan saat satu-persatu permata malam terlihat di langit, ia masih mencari. Kakinya sakit, dan ia malah terperosok pada jalan setapak—berguling sebelum berhenti di tepi sungai. Huh! Menyebalkan! Ia bangun, membersihkan bajunya yang kotor, kemudian menyadari bahwa ia tak sendiri.

Di sana—di tepi sungai yang tertutup oleh jembatan—ia melihat Uchiha Sasuke.

Hell, sudah berapa kali ia melewati sungai ini ketika mencari Sasuke?

.

.

.

Malam. Ia masih tak bergeming, masih berada di posisinya meski mentari telah digantikan bulan. Meski berlian malam telah tersebar mendampingi sang dewi. Malam hari. Malam identik dengan penutup. Penutup hari, membiarkan hari ini tersapu awan mimpi. Penutup semua memori yang ia kenang hari ini.

Dan penutup hari istimewanya.

Ia tahu, hari ini hari yang sempurna baginya. Sempurna dalam kesendiriannya. Ya, pasti akan sempurna seandainya—

"Sasuke-kun!"

—suara itu tak terdengar.

Bukan, bukannya ia membenci sang pemilik suara. Ia menyukai suara lantang dan jernih cewek itu, meski sang cewek sering mengganggunya. Hanya saja, ia berharap tak seorangpun tahu tentang bagaimana ia duduk seharian disini. Bagaimana ia menikmati ulangtahunnya dalam kesunyian. Termasuk cewek itu.

Brukk!

Sosok itu menjatuhkan dirinya di samping Sasuke, tersenyum seperti biasanya. "Huh! Kau kemana saja sih? Aku mencarimu seharian! Sekarang hari ulangtahunmu, kan?"

"Hn."

Cewek itu menggembungkan pipinya. "Kenapa jawabanmu hanya 'hn'? Hei! Sekarang hari istimewa untukmu, kan?"

"Hn."

Sakura tersenyum. Ia sedikit-banyak sudah mengerti Sasuke. Meski tak ada lisan yang keluar dari bibirnya, cowok itu pasti merindukan keluarganya di saat-saat seperti ini. Ia tahu.

Perlahan, ia menyentuhkan jemarinya ke jari Sasuke. Menggenggam tangan itu, meresapi setiap kehangatannya.

Sasuke tak mengelak. Ia membiarkan Sakura menelusupkan jarinya diantara jari Sasuke. Karena ia butuh kehangatan itu. Dan cewek inilah yang mengerti. Meski kadang menyebalkan dan cerewet, Sakura selalu bisa bertingkah kalem saat dibutuhkan. Dan pengertian.

"Otanjobi omedeto, Sasuke-kun..."

Bisikan itu terdengar, mengambang di udara sebelum tersapu angin malam.

"Aku ada untukmu..."

Satu kata yang—lagi-lagi—tanpa respon.

Namun Sakura yakin, Sasuke mendengar. Untuk sesaat, ia melupakan statusnya sebagai fans dari cowok itu, mencoba menjadi seseorang yang berharga. Karena ia menyayangi Sasuke, sungguh.

"Aku berjanji, setiap kau ulangtahun, aku akan menyanyikan lagu ulangtahun untukmu, Sasuke-kun..."

Sebuah janji kecil yang meluncur begitu saja, tanpa memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi kemudian. Dan lagu itu terdengar, mengalun tanpa musik.

Membuat Sasuke bersyukur hari ini. Meski tak ada keluarganya, Sakura ada. Ia mengeratkan genggaman tangan Sakura, menikmati kebersamaan mereka untuk saat ini.

Sakura yang mengerti dirinya.

Sakura yang menyayanginya.

.

.

.

Gadis itu berjalan tergesa menuju sebuah tepian sungai yang sering ia lewati. Mengabaikan gemerisik rumput yang menggelitik kakinya. Sesampai ia di tempat itu—tempat yang sangat ia hapal—ia menjatuhkan dirinya. Duduk diam, kemudian menengadahkan kepalanya. Memandang ribuan permata yang berserak di langit, dengan lengkungan sang dewi malam.

"Otanjobi omedeto, Sasuke-kun..."

Bisikan perlahan itu memecah keheningan malam, membelah alur air sungai.

"Apakah kau masih ingat janji kita dulu?"

Lagi ia bersuara, entah pada siapa. Senyum terkembang di bibir tipisnya, sebelum ia menyanyikan sebuah lagu. Lagu yang berhembus bersama dengan harapannya, harapan agar lagu itu sampai ditujuan.

Ia masih menyayangi Sasuke.

.

.

.

Pemuda itu duduk di atas sebatang pohon yang besar, memandang senyuman sang dewi malam. Lagi, ia melakukan kebiasaan itu. Merekam setiap kepingan memori, sebelum akhirnya menyerah. Merasa lelah untuk mengingat semuanya. Merasa bersalah. Ia sendiri yang merusak semua kenangan dalam ingatannya. Membiarkan tetesan darah melumuri kenangan itu.

Dan saat itu, satu memori menyeruak masuk, terekam tanpa ada peringatan.

"_**Otanjobi omedeto, Sasuke-kun..."**_

Suara itu, ia selalu menyukainya. Suara jernih yang mampu meredam setiap emosinya dulu. Namun ia merasa tak layak lagi bagi sang gadis. Sama seperti semua memorinya, ia sudah merusak semua kenangannya tentang sang gadis. Berusaha tutup mata dan terus melangkah meninggalkannya.

Ah, gadis itu.

Masihkah gadis itu mengerti dirinya?

Masihkah ia menyayanginya?

Pemuda itu sangsi. Setelah apa yang ia lakukan pada mereka, ia tahu, tak ada maaf untuknya. Ia sendiri sudah membuang semua kenangan tentang mereka, tentang Konoha. Hanya saja, ia melupakan kenangan ini, kenangan yang hilang selama sekian tahun. Dan kini, kenangan itu hadir kembali.

"_**Aku berjanji, setiap kau ulangtahun, aku akan menyanyikan lagu ulangtahun untukmu, Sasuke-kun..."**_

Dan lagu itu menyentuh telinga sang pemuda, bergema sebelum dihembus sang bayu, tenggelam dalam gelapnya malam.

Sebuah janji yang sempat hilang.

Janji kecil yang mungkin tak ada artinya.

Manis dikenang, dan sulit dilupakan.

.

FIN

.

Meski kita takkan sama

Meski kita terpisahkan oleh semua hal

Meski nanti aku menyerah pada perasaanku ini

Meski nanti kau akan membunuh ragaku

Aku ingin kau tahu—dan selalu tahu

Aku disini

Menanti, berharap, dan mencintaimu

.

.

Review, please?


End file.
